Life in a Mansion
by estwo-BELiNDiS'love
Summary: Sakura lived in a poor family....what will happen when she is sold to a rich family as a personal maid to the family's youngest son? a GaaxSaku fic.
1. Prologue: The Past

A/N: Hello everybody!! Plz be nice, this is my first fic so im inexperienced. If u hav any ideas or suggestions plz tell me in the reviews. I will consider ur ideas and try to put it in the fic. R&R!! Life in a Mansion Italics: Memories and Flashbacks 

Prologue: The Past

The Haruno's were very poor. They lived in an abandoned shack in the mountains of Konoha Village. The family consisted of the women, a man, and their 13 yr old daughter, Sakura. Sakura has short pink hair and emerald green eyes.

The whole family needed to work day and night and sometimes, staying overnight was needed. They usually worked as servants but other times they worked as other things such as babysitters (as in only babysitting) and so on.

Sakura's family became very poor and couldn't afford to feed Sakura any longer so they sold her to a rich family. The rich family wanted her to keep their son company after school and keep him entertained etc. They also stated that they would pay for Sakura's education and feed her like she was their daughter. Sakura's parents agreed to this because they only wanted the best for their daughter.

And so Sakura now lives in a mansion...

So there's the prologue. What do u think? Is it bad????? Tell me. I wont mind bad reviews but if ur going to offend this fic u should hav an idea in mind or else i'l get mad at u. Remember, I lik I ideas and suggestions.


	2. Chapter 1: to the mansion!

A/N: hello ppl! I'm back with the first chapter!!!!! Wow 12 reviews! I love that! LOL I'm so sorry if I made u wait a LONG time but it couldn't be helped, I didn't have any ideas. Now with the story.

Chapter 1:To the mansion!!!

Sakura looked up into to the sky as she saw the white clouds forming many shapes. She was now on a carriage and she was on her way to the mansion. It was a nice sunny day; she had been gone from the hidden leaf villages only a few hrs and she was already missing her normal life. She wasn't used to sitting in a carriage because usually she wouldn't be sitting in the carriage, her job was more like in the front helping pull it, not that she was any help. Sakura was very energetic and always wanted to help and be of use to anybody she was working for but she always seemed to be in the way.

It took 5 hrs from the leaf village to the sand village. Sakura was very tired from sitting in that carriage for so long, she had never stayed seated that long in her life except when sleeping, sometimes she even had to work very late into the night. When the person pulling the carriage called to her that they were there, she quickly got off and started stretching as though she had just woken up from sleeping.

_'That was long'_

'I know but were here'

_'Yeah we better be, another minute and I would've died'_

'Would u really?'

_'In what way do u ask that?'_

'Not offensively'

_'Good, and I'm not answering your question, u have a lot of tricks up your sleeve and I'm not going to fall for them'_

'darn'

_**LOL** _

'_Looks like I outsmart u again'_

'Fine you win this time but I will get you next time!'

"Ms. Haruno are you ok?" she realized that she was talking to herself and the person had said something. He said never mind so she didn't mind and started waiting for the next interesting thing to happen.

Sakura followed the person that was pulling the carriage to the gate in front of the sand village, she had never seen a gate that big in her life, well she could've seen it in konoha but there were a couple of reasons she thinks that is big:

She didn't have time to go to the gate to admire it.

She didn't really care

She didn't notice when they were leaving

She was staring right at it so of course she would think it is

She usually looked at small fences and gates because sometimes she mowed people's lawns and she would get use to the sight of small fences and gates so that gate seemed very big

She actually noticed it

Her parents told her not to go that near the konoha gate because she was warned that that was where there wasn't that many konoha residents there and she might get kidnapped (A/N: Totally fictional!!)

(Linking to 7.) She was her parent's baby girl

And so on but she didn't want to go on. She was tired and just wanted to go to bed now. One of the gatekeepers led her to a big mansion; a man walked out of the mansion and talked to the gatekeeper. After a long talk, the man went over to Sakura and introduced himself, "Hi, I'm Yarendo (A/N: yea I know it's a weird name, couldn't think of anything, deal with it!) and I'm your new father from this way forward. Please don't be scared of me because there's nothing wrong about me." Then, he led her into the house and she found that it wasn't too bad living here because it was much better than her previous home. They went to the large living room and sat on the big comfy couch.

Yarendo asked Sakura's name and they got to know each other a bit until a guy about her age came in the room (A/N: haha I'm being lazy so I skipped the questions!). He had blood red hair and green orbs for his eyes and he had black circles around them. He also had a tattoo on his forehead that read, "love." "This is my son Gaara." Sakura stared at him. A shiver went down her spine as she saw him. She told herself that she wasn't going to like him. She also told herself he was really cute but then she scratched that thought as Gaara glared at her, something told her he didn't like her.

After that Yarendo showed Sakura to her room and told her to rest. The room was as big as her old home and she was so surprised. In the room, there was a large queen sized bed, 2 dressers, a make up table (whatever u call those things) and a desk to write on. The room was also connected to a bathroom. She looked in the dresser the first dresser and found it filled with beautiful gowns and dresses. She looked in the second dresser and found new clothes and she found many other garments (u mite not wanna know). She decided to take a bath after so she could lie on her bed and take a nice decent sleep, which she hadn't had in days.

After her bath, Sakura fell on her bed and thought about things. She first thought about her parents, she wondered if they were all right and what they were doing in the moment. Then she thought of Gaara. She thought hard and every time she tried to look at his eyes she felt scared, when she looked at him she felt scared as if this person had felt a lot of pain and she had felt it. And then she drifted off to sleep. (Key movement: she DIDN'T tuck herself under the blankets and so she just fell on the blankets.)

A few hours later………

Gaara thought about the new servant girl his rich family had just bought. She had cherry blossom pink hair and emerald green eyes. She was short and it looked like she was just skin and bones. _'Why am I thinking about her? After all she BELONGS to my family and she's only my personal maid. Someone so low classed they'll serve me for the rest of her life'_

'You're in denial kid. You like her, admit it. Why don't you take this chance and flirt with her, you know, make her your girl.'

'_What are you talking about she's the servant girl! My personal maid! And besides, I'm an ice block I don't feel love in any ways._

'Correction, she's your hot maid! I bet she's smart and will be great in bed! And screw being a ice block I honestly don't care!'

And Gaara continued arguing to himself for a few hours.

Gaara didn't know why but he decided to go visit Sakura's room to see if she was all right. He was now in front of Sakura's door, her room was in the attic. He hesitated to turn the doorknob but he turned it. The door creaked while it was opening. There on the bed lied a pink haired goddess. She stirred a bit as he walked in the room. He looked at her and brushed a few strands of hair from her face. He noticed she was not properly tucked in bed so he carried her bridal style and tucked her in. He signed and guessed he was ok and he should get out of her room before someone finds out he was in here. As he was about to close the door he took one last glance at the girl and then he left.

Unknown to Gaara a pair of eyes were watching him.

So how was it? There's a surprise in the next chapter so stay tuned to read it! I have a question for you guys now! I was wonderin' if you preferred me to:

Write longer chapters but slower updates

Write shorter chapters but faster updates

Ok plz R&R!


End file.
